This Poor Judgement
by Reid Phantom
Summary: The elves attack a certain ice elf and the result leaves Jack looking like he did in a certain stop motion movie.


I don't really know what to say to this. I kind of just saw the picture (link on my profile) and **this** happened. It's started off as just me thinking it would be funny if Sandy lent the elves some dreamsand so they could do it, but then the others got dragged in too and it turned into an actual one-shot. I have no idea how the Fairy/Elf war from a prompt I had read (link also on profile) got into this, but it did. I'm sorry Jack!

**If I owned RotG's, this would be a short story in a book not fanfiction people!**

* * *

**This Poor Judgement**

Sandy hadn't thought anything of it at the time, though he probably should have. Actually, he _definitely _should have questioned why the elves would need dreamsand of all things, but he hadn't. He had simply given it to them with the terms they never touch his eggnog again. They would break it of course, but it would keep them away for at least a few months. So no, he had thought nothing of handing over the sand. This poor judgement would land him the sentence of spending three months trying to wash violet die out of his sand.

* * *

Bunny had thought something was up when the Easter Elf (as Jack had taken to calling the annoying creature) had come up to him with a bucket and requesting to fill it with glitter from the glitter pool. Yeah, he knew something had to be up, but he went along with it. It was just glitter, non-toxic glitter. What could it harm. Besides, as soon as it got what it wanted, the elf was out of his hair and back to North's (where the damn thing belongs) so he was happy. This poor judgement would land him the sentence of a frozen nest that took weeks to melt and a very cold Easter.

* * *

North had been thrilled when they asked. The elves were annoying and always underfoot, so when they all asked for the day off, it was both a relief for him and the yetis. Once he agreed, they all darted into an unused sewing room, which was fine by North. The elves might be horrible and building toys, some might even say destructive, but they were experts on sewing. North happily left them to their business. This poor judgement would land him the sentence of icy hallways, a frozen kitchen, and the disappearance of the month's supply of cookie dough.

* * *

Tooth had ignored them. She had wanted to get to the meeting early to make sure North had real snacks ready and not just teeth destroying, sugar filled cookies, but she was running a little behind schedule because of a hockey game had left an amazing amount of beautiful teeth coming in. So when she saw a flock of elves hiding near the window that North had left open for herself, Jack, and Sandy with dreamsand in hand, she ignored it. It was probably nothing and it was definitely less important than making sure Jack didn't harm his beautiful snow-white teeth (Oh yeah, and the others too, but their teeth weren't as beautiful as his). This poor judgement would land her the sentence of having to watch Jack spend the next few meetings guzzling dark soda, eating nothing but cookies and then refusing to brush (His teeth were still beautiful in the end, but that's not the point!).

* * *

They had planned it all out. The had asked their master for a day off to prepare _it_. The Elf of Easter had borrowed a bucket of the shimmer from its master and the Man of Sand had let them use some of the sleepy mist. Then they hid, watching as the Fairy of Teeth flew in without her Little Ones. Stupid Little Ones, thinking He was their's. So what if He picked one of their own as a _pet _(because that's what she was!). So what if He was a flier like them. He was an **elf**, an ice elf, but still an elf. He was one of them, and now they would prove it.

They felt the telltale breeze flow through the window and readied themselves. As soon as He was through the window, they tossed the sleepy mist. Once He was asleep, they picked Him up on their many shoulders and carried Him into the room where _it _was before the Man of Sand could come. Once inside and the door was shut they went to work. This poor judgement would land them the sentence of spending a few weeks encased in ice and spending the next couple of months being frozen on sight (They still considered it a win against the Little Ones, no matter what they said).

* * *

Jack was furious. He had been knocked out the moment he had entered the workshop for the Guardian meeting and when he woke up, it was to the elves dumping a bucket of glitter over his head. He had promptly froze them and only then did he realize the true damage. While he was out, the elves had somehow managed to stuff him into an elf outfit that looked suspiciously like the outfit that damned stop-motion horror of a winter special had him wearing, complete with a bell on the hat and pointed shoes (which were thankfully not as gaudy as the ones they tried to get him to wear before). Jack looked around the room and growled when he couldn't find his clothes. The spirit grabbed his staff and (after tearing off the ribbon and bells the creatures had dared to tie to the thing) froze all but one of the remaining elves, who were attempting to make a run for it.

The Guardian of Fun snatched up the last elf just before it could slip through one of the little elf holes. "Tell me where my clothes are and I might not freeze you?" Safe to say, the elf quickly explained that they had been taken to Jack's room in the pole. Jack froze the elf, muttering, "I did say might," before leaving the room and stomping through the workshop, glaring at any yeti that even dared to look and freezing those that had the nerve to laugh. He stopped in front of the door and stared at it. It was the only way to his room from this part of the workshop. The only other way he could get there is to leave and either come in through the front door or his window and that would mean going back passed all those yetis, hoping that his window was open, and going past a lot more of the furry creatures if it wasn't.

Jack shifted nervously before sighing. Might as well get it over with. Jack opened the door to the conference room.

"About bloody time you showed up Frostbite," Bunny said, hearing the door open. He turned to reprimand the boy more, but stopped when he saw what he was wearing. The others quickly followed his gaze and seconds later all three male Guardians were on the ground laughing.

Jack sent the three a death glare as he explained to a worried, though smiling, Tooth. Once his story was finished, three out of four elder Guardians flinched. Bunny just kept laughing as he said, "So that's what he did with the glitter."

The winter spirit looked over at him shocked, "_You_ gave them the glitter." Jack's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Sandy, "And you gave them the dreamsand didn't you!"

"Come now Jack, I'm sure none of us knew they were going to do this to you when we helped them." Wrong thing to say North.

"You helped them too!" the ice elf yelled at the toy maker. "All of you helped them."

"I didn't," Tooth said, before glancing off to the side. "Though I _may_ have seen them with the dreamsand coming in and left them alone. I just didn't think about it at the time."

Jack looked over the four, his gaze equal parts shocked and angry, before throwing his hands up. "Unbelievable!" he growled and walked over to the door.

"C'mon Frosty, I thought elves were supposed to be happy things," Bunny chuckled.

Jacked turned on his heel and simply flipped the four off before leaving through the door towards his room. They made a _very_ big mistake and their poor judgement will have consequences.


End file.
